Gordon
|status = Unknown |portrayed by = a dog |first appearance = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter |last appearance = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning;photo }} Gordon was the family dog of the Jarvises. He belonged to Tommy Jarvis, his sister Trish, and Mrs. Jarvis. He appeared in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, alongside his owners. Since Tommy and Trish's parents divorced he most likely belonged to Mrs. Jarvis or the children took care of him. Either way, he was mostly always seen by the side of the Jarvis children. Biography In 1984, a few days after the bloodshed on Higgins Haven, the Jarvis family is caught in the middle of a new bloodshed, in which a new group of teenagers are swept by Jason Voorhees. Before it happened, Gordon and his owners were very oblivious to the true horror that laid so close to them. When Mrs. Jarvis' goes missing, Trish takes Gordon with Rob Dier to find her, and left Tommy behind at home in case she returned. They went to the summer house where a group of teenagers were vacationing, not knowing they had all been slaughtered. Rob decides to investigate in the basement and urges Trish to stay upstairs with Gordon. Gordon sensing danger, leaves his master side and investigates the upstairs of the house. Whether out of fear or shock of seeing the dead teens, Gordon literally jumps out from the window. It was at first thought he had been attacked by Jason. However, when Trish goes to see why Gordon jumped, she comes upon the dead bodies of the teenagers. She then rushed to find Rob and told him of what she saw. As they are about to leave, his leg falls down through a broken stair and dropped the knife. Much to Trish's dismay, he goes back downstairs for it and gets attacked by Jason. Thus, meaning that Jason didn't attack Gordon and that Gordon had been extremely frightened off. What became of Gordon isn't known, since there was no body shown after the jump. Gordon either died, had been terribly injured by the fall, or ran away into the woods to escape Jason. Following the events of 1984, Tommy was sent to several different institutions and put through many forms of therapy to deal with his traumatic experience. He kept a picture of himself, Trish, his mother, and Gordon, taken shortly before his encounter with Jason. He would die later of old age. Notes *Since Jason's not known for killing animals, Gordon may have been spared since he ran away. *If Gordon did survive, he may have been found by a new owner or was found after Jason's death by police and given back to the Jarvis'. *He may, if he returned, was given back to Trish or Mr. Jarvis to take care of. Especially since Tommy had been sent to several different institutions after surviving the traumatic experiences. *Although Gordon's ultimate fate is never stated, Tommy still thought of him. As a photo of him, with him, Trish, and Mrs. Jarvis, Trish was kept by Tommy in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. *In the Tommy Jarvis Tapes in the Friday the 13th Game, it is revealed in the third tape that Gordon survived the events of Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Unknown fate Category:Animals Category:Characters